


Next step (One day one shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Newhouse key hetian moguanshan boss assistant domtian subguanshan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: He Tian proposed in an uncanny way to Mo Guanshan to move in.
Relationships: Tiahshan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Next step (One day one shot)

One day  
The boss was on a rampage today. And the personal assistant received pitiful and worrying looks as he made his way to the top floor of the building.

-Wonder what it is this time? I wasn't even half way into my lunch.-

The elevator opened three minutes later and he walked with his hands in his trouser pockets, body laid back, head tilted to the side with an annoyed expression as he made his way to the boss's office. 

He really was irritated to be called out of the blue like this and to be demanded back so rudely.

As soon as Mo Guanshan opened the door to the office, a big spacious one overlooking the city and all it's beauty from the floor to ceiling crystal clear bullet proof windows, it allowed the sun to brighten up the space and reflect off the marble floor, he heard the shouting.

"He better be here or I'll make sure he won't be able to walk for a week!"  
He Tian shouted, clearly angry for some reason the red head couldn't comprehend. He stood there in the door way, one hand on the handle and the other still in the pocket. His head lolled to the side.

"A week huh?" 

He mumbled and He Tian's head snapped over his shoulder, startled. 

-He must've really been in it not to hear me come in.-

The raven narrowed his eyes. "Where have you been?!" He snapped. Red head raised a eyebrow. "You know where I've been." He told his boss he was so use to seeing in a different mood randomly.  
"Close the door, get in here!" Mo Guanshan rolled his eyes. 

But did as told.

He wasn't in the mood for He Tian's mood swings. "What could be so important that I need to miss lunch for?"  
He asked, not happy at all.

He Tian glared at him with a determined expression that weirded the carrot top out but watched curiously as his boss opened a desk drawer.

The sudden small box that was thrown at him caught him off gaurd before he dove to catch it in time before it fell to the ground. "What the chicken dick is this?" He asked, frowning at the black box. 

"Open it." 

He Tian instructed. It made him nervous. 

-What could this guy possibly have in this tiny box?- 

Mo Guanshan stared at him quizzically for a few seconds before opening the little black box.  
His heart nearly stopped at what he saw. 

-It couldn't be, he's giving me a...-

"Key? Your giving me a key of your house? The house you just bought?" He spoke in disbelief. He Tian was quite pleased with himself at making the red head speechless.  
"The one I bribed you into picking with me? Yes, yes I am." He answered smugly.

Mo Guanshan stared at him in confusion then. "Why?" He Tian walked over to his lover and placed his hands on his waist.  
"Well, as much as I love bending you over my desk in my soundproof office, the idea of you being next to me to ravish you again the next morning is what appeals to me most." He Tian whispered, smirking against Mo's red ears. 

-He...  
This...  
What?-

He Tian chuckled. "Why do you think I asked you about every damn single thing when it came to the house?" He Tian asked him with a smirk. Mo was still looking down.

Too embarrassed to look up. "So you bought that house because I said I loved the kitchen?" He Tian pulled him flush against his body. "That's not the only reason of course..." He trailed off with a teasing note at the end. Causing Mo Guanshan to blush even more. 

-Pervert.-

He Tian lifted his chin up, connecting their eyes. He looked serious. It made Mo Guanshan even more nervous than before.

"But not only because of obvious reasons, but because I wanted to show you how serious I am about this, about us. About you. I'm trying to make my feelings here clear. Do you understand now?" He Tian said and Mo Guanshan swallowed down the spit that stuck in his throat. He nodded. 

"Then say it." 

He Tian commanded softly. Mo's heart jumped and lurched at that. "You love me." 

When he said it, he knew whatever doubt he had before erased from his mind. "I love you. Plain and simple. Don't over think it again and create complications again. Got it?"  
The hint of a warning in He Tian's voice got the carrot top to nod and say, "Yes."

-So disrespectful.-

He Tian's grip tightened on Mo's chin. "Yes who?" His voice had darkened a bit and he had narrowed his eyes at the red head. 

Mo's breath hitched and he instinctively licked his dry lips, He Tian's eyes followed the movement before looking in those hazel orbs again.

Mo's voice was breathless when he answered,

"Sir."


End file.
